Para Bella, Com Amor
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: "Estou voltando. E estou disposto a lutar por ela. Por nós. Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais." Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2019!
1. Capítulo 1

**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-Shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet.**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Lola Royal! *\o/***

**Lola, mulher, espero mesmo que tu goste do que eu fiz com as tuas inspirações. Usei o combo 1 para criar essa história de reencontro e segunda chance logo abaixo ;) (e também usei um elemento da outra imagem, mas foi de leve, tu vai ver, hahaha)**

**Adorei criar essa história com a tua criatividade com a frase da saga e a característica beeeem peculiar do personagem, hahahah (vou confessar que eu quase morri quando fui pesquisar, viu! Quem não estiver entendendo, vai entender em breve, e eu sei que a Lola sabe do que eu tô falando xD). Vou postar a história em três partes, e tô confiante de que conseguirei postar tudo até o Natal. Que você faça uma boa leitura e curta o presentinho! 3**

* * *

**PARA BELLA, COM AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

_Ok. Hummm..._

_Argh._

_Isso é tão estúpido._

_Meu amigo Eric disse que escrever poderia me ajudar a clarear as minhas ideias, organizar a minha mente e me fazer entender por que a principal coisa que tenho sentido todos os dias dos últimos quatro anos é tristeza; por que, mesmo tendo uma carreira cada vez mais promissora e uma vida boa garantida, não consigo preencher o vazio em mim que me faz sentir um grande idiota por ter pensado que estava fazendo a coisa certa._

_O que ele não sabe é que eu sei exatamente o motivo disso. Eu só não quis falar para ele em voz alta e deixar tudo ainda mais real. Mais doloroso._

_Apenas para constar, continuo me achando ridículo por estar conversando com um pedaço de papel, mas já comecei, então foda-se. Só posso sentir muito pela árvore que teve que ser destruída para que você existisse, pedaço de papel, e viesse parar em minhas mãos para ficar encarregado da tarefa nada fácil de servir como meu muro de lamentações._

_Enfim._

_Eu sei que tenho sido infeliz simples e puramente por consequência das minhas escolhas. Não tenho a quem culpar, não tenho como atribuir essa responsabilidade a mais nada, nem ninguém. Eu sei que cheguei a esse ponto porque deixei que sonhos vazios que não me pertenciam tomassem o controle da minha vida, e fizessem com que eu me afastasse da única pessoa que eu sei que é capaz de fazer o meu coração aquecer e acelerar novamente._

_Eu era jovem, imaturo. Um pau mandado. Burro pra caralho._

_E precisei sentir na pele, na alma e no coração durante todos esses anos o que perdi quando fiz uma escolha errônea._

_Ela não faz ideia de que estou voltando._

_Bom, quase ninguém sabe disso. Nem mesmo Eric, que eu sei que vai querer socar a minha cara quando souber dos meus planos._

_Mas eu nunca tive tanta certeza sobre algo na minha vida._

_Estou voltando. E estou disposto a lutar por ela._

_Por nós._

_Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais._

.

.

**\- BELLA -**

**Alice:**_ Bella! Eu preciso falar com você. Atende esse celular, PORRA!_

**Alice:**_ Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Isso é MUITO sério._

**Alice:**_ Caramba, pra que você tem um celular, mesmo?_

**Alice:**_ Argh! Tá. Depois não diga que eu não tentei te avisar._

As mensagens de Alice me alarmam, em um primeiro instante, mas logo me lembro que ela também fez um escândalo parecido no mês passado, só para me dizer que havia queimado sua chapinha e não conseguia encontrar a minha para pegar emprestada.

Além das mensagens, há pelo menos umas dez ligações perdidas dela, mas estou com o tempo tão curto entre aulas que não me dou ao trabalho de retornar imediatamente. Digito uma mensagem simples, rapidamente.

**Eu:** _Foi mal, amiga, mas estou atolada aqui. Te ligo mais tarde._

Assim que aperto em "enviar", o sinal da próxima aula ecoa pelos corredores da escola, e apresso-me em corrigir o restante dos testes que preciso devolver para a classe hoje. Nem me dou ao trabalho de arrumar a bagunça louca de papéis e canetas que está sobre a mesa à qual me sentei há apenas dez minutos, e concentro-me nas respostas diante de mim enquanto o barulho de alunos conversando e andando para lá e para cá preenche o ambiente.

— Bom dia, Srta. Swan.

Ergo uma mão e aceno, sem tirar os olhos dos testes, para cumprimentar as primeiras meninas que chegam à sala. Respiro fundo ao passar para o penúltimo teste e, por mais que eu devesse me irritar por ver que os alunos estão um tanto atrasados, sinto certo alívio, porque assim poderei terminar a tempo de impedi-los de colocarem a sala de aula a baixo, caso fiquem o mínimo de tempo sem supervisão.

— Então... vocês já viram o novo treinador do time de futebol? — Uma das minhas alunas, Jessica, comenta tão alto que é impossível não ouvir, mesmo que eu esteja focada. Algumas de suas amigas respondem que sim, outras ficam confusas, e então ela continua. — Ele é, tipo... _muito_ gostoso!

— Eu nem sabia que o treinador Newton havia sido demitido! — outra garota comenta. Reviro os olhos para o senso de atenção que meninas de ensino médio têm hoje em dia.

— Mas ele não foi — Jessica explica. — Parece que recebeu uma super proposta para treinar um time importante da liga de futebol de sei lá o quê.

Passo para o último teste, apertando os lábios para não rir.

— E qual é a desse novo treinador?

Jessica dá uma risadinha antes de responder.

— Nem sei ainda qual o nome dele ou de onde saiu, mas só de vê-lo me deu vontade de dar uma de Amanda Bynes em "Ela é o Cara" e me disfarçar de menino para entrar no time de futebol e ser treinada por ele, se é que você me entende.

Elas explodem em risadas maliciosas e passam a cochichar quando percebem que os outros alunos começam a encher a sala rapidamente. Balanço a cabeça, sentindo-me velha e careta por achar um tanto absurdo garotas de dezesseis, dezessete anos estarem de olho em caras mais velhos assim, principalmente que fazem parte do corpo docente de onde elas estudam. Não é como se eu não tivesse me sentido atraída por um professor ou outro nos meus tempos de ensino médio e de faculdade, também, embora eu nunca tenha chegado ao nível delas ou agido de acordo com as paixonites bobas que senti.

Ah, mas que foram bons tempos, foram sim.

Sacudo a cabeça após dar nota ao último teste de biologia e os empilho antes de me levantar e pedir silêncio à turma barulhenta do terceiro ano, que mais parecem estar no jardim de infância ao jogarem bolinhas de papel uns nos outros.

Apesar de ser professora consistir em um trabalho exaustivo que, na grande maioria das vezes, não vale a pena diante do que temos que aguentar, eu amo dar aulas. Biologia sempre foi a minha matéria favorita desde que tive a primeira aula na vida, e ensiná-la com toda a minha paixão me faz sentir realizada. Os testes que acabei de corrigir tiveram notas muito boas, e isso me dá um orgulho imenso e mantém acesa a minha vontade de continuar.

A aula transcorre com tranquilidade — entregar notas boas para eles logo no início os incentivou a prestarem atenção, interagirem com o assunto e não me tirarem do sério — e, quando dou por mim, ouço o sinal do fim da aula, anunciando também o fim do meu expediente.

Despeço-me dos alunos, recolhendo e guardando todas as minhas coisas, já pensando no trabalho de planejamento de aulas e elaboração de atividades que ainda terei que fazer em casa. Respiro fundo e recosto-me contra a mesa por alguns segundos, aguardando, como de costume, os corredores ficarem menos abarrotados antes de sair da sala. Pego meu celular e quando vejo que Alice não me ligou, nem mandou mais mensagens nas últimas duas horas, convenço-me de que seja lá o que ela tenha de urgente para me falar, talvez não seja realmente tão urgente assim.

Quando o movimento fora da sala fica menos frenético, pego minhas coisas com calma e saio, fuçando minha bolsa para pegar as chaves do meu carro. No entanto, mesmo que eu sempre espere que o alvoroço se acalme para evitar que o meu jeito desastrado e pouco gracioso me faça pagar micos para transbordar a minha já existente coleção deles, o que me acontece a seguir me convence de que eu não tenho jeito, mesmo.

Reviro os olhos e solto uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca ao olhar para baixo e ver que não fechei direito uma das minhas inúmeras pastas, e alguns papéis acabaram se espalhando no chão. O corredor está tranquilo, com um grupinho ou outro de pessoas que passam tão compenetradas em seus bate-papos que mal me percebem, então coço a nuca, irritada, e abaixo-me para pegar aquelas porcarias.

Levo um susto quando, ao colocar a mão sobre o último papel, surge de repente uma outra mão fazendo o mesmo. Uma sensação quase sufocante de déjà-vu me deixa ligeiramente tonta, e por um segundo, pergunto-me se o dia inteiro que acabo de viver não passou de um sonho e meu despertador irá tocar a qualquer momento para que eu tenha que voltar à vida real.

Porque, quando ergo o rosto para ver a quem pertence a mão que tentou me auxiliar, só consigo pensar que estou dentro dos meus sonhos mais loucos e das lembranças da melhor — e pior — época da minha vida.

Sinto as pernas bambearem quando tento manter o equilíbrio ao ficar de pé. Sei que meu queixo caído e olhos arregalados entregam meu estado de choque, mas é como se eu tivesse perdido completamente a capacidade de controlar as minhas próprias expressões.

Aqui, diante de mim, segurando o mesmo papel que eu e encarando-me como se também estivesse debatendo internamente sobre a veracidade do momento, está Edward Cullen.

O cara que amei desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos, quando eu era caloura na faculdade onde ele já era veterano.

Momento esse que aconteceu há mais ou menos seis anos, e que é praticamente igual este aqui e agora. Exceto pelo fato de que, naquele tempo, eu derrubei minhas coisas no chão por ter tropeçado em sua figura de pouco mais de um metro e oitenta, que desfilava pelo corredor rindo e conversando junto com seus amigos do time de futebol. E exceto também pelo fato de que eu não fiquei paralisada ou chocada, como agora. A Bella de seis anos atrás abriu a boca para xingá-lo e perguntar se ele não sabia olhar por onde andava, para então receber um sorriso torto e um pedido de desculpas tranquilo, acompanhado de uma piscadela.

Eu não sabia naquele exato instante, mas a minha vida estava prestes a mudar drasticamente.

E, por mais estranho que seja, o sentimento é o mesmo agora.

— Bella — ele diz em um fio de voz, que penetra meus ouvidos e me envolve com a mesma intensidade que nunca esqueci.

O meio-sorriso continua estampado em seu rosto como sua marca registrada, assim como o olhar suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo. Cinco anos parecem ter feito um ótimo trabalho ao amadurecê-lo. Os cabelos castanho-claros estão mais curtos do que da última vez em que o vi, mas ainda possuem o mesmo aspecto desgrenhado e macio ao toque. O corpo está indiscutivelmente mais forte e torneado, o que faz sua presença ainda mais marcante.

E a capacidade que tudo isso junto tem de fazer meu coração saltar no peito como se fosse atravessar minha caixa torácica e explodir ao se jogar no chão continua intacta.

— E-Edward? — Meu murmúrio sai em forma de pergunta, porque eu realmente não sei o que ele faz aqui, assim, tão de repente, depois de ter ido embora há tanto tempo sem olhar para trás.

— Quanto tempo, né? — ele manda de volta, soltando a folha de papel que, até agora, estávamos segurando juntos. Ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fica esperando minha reação.

Pisco algumas vezes, ainda atônita, com a mente a mil, mas abrindo e fechando a boca como se não conhecesse mais nenhuma palavra no mundo. Respiro fundo e, sem pensar muito, consigo proferir uma resposta.

— Jura? Eu nem percebi.

Uma resposta bem péssima, por sinal, mas o conflito de sentimentos que estão me rebuliçando inteira nesse momento não me permitem ser mais criativa.

Ou menos amarga.

A risada sem graça de Edward mal dura dois segundos antes de ele ficar sério ao me olhar.

— Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui — ele diz, e uma risada breve de escárnio me escapa sem que eu possa conter.

— Eu estou com tantas dúvidas e confusões na mente agora que não saberia por onde começar — confesso. Vejo o movimento lento em sua garganta quando ele engole em seco. — Por que agora? Por que _só_ agora?

Ele solta um suspiro e aponta para a camisa que veste.

Eu nem tinha percebido que, sob seu peito esquerdo, bordado no tecido pólo verde-musgo, estava o brasão que representa o time de futebol da escola.

_Não._

_Ele não está me dizendo que..._

— É uma história meio longa, mas agora eu sou o novo treinador do time de futebol daqui — explica, e não sei como é possível, mas sei que minha expressão fica ainda mais chocada.

Lembro-me das meninas na sala de aula comentando sobre o novo treinador. Porra, e era dele que elas estavam falando! Aparentemente, se tem algo que nunca vai mudar é o sucesso que Edward faz com o sexo feminino, seja como capitão de seu time do colégio e da faculdade, seja agora adulto e treinador.

Lembro-me também das mensagens de Alice, em que ela disse que eu não deveria acusá-la de não ter tentado me avisar.

De alguma forma, ela soube antes que eu que seu primo estava de volta a Seattle. E sabia o que isso faria comigo, por isso quis me avisar. Me preparar.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que nada nesse mundo me prepararia para a realização do momento que idealizei por tanto tempo.

Durante o primeiro ano após sua partida, imaginei dia e noite que ele voltaria de repente. Me surpreenderia, nos entenderíamos e poderíamos seguir juntos, como estávamos há quase um ano.

Mas, então, mais tempo foi passando. Rápido demais.

E nem sinal dele.

Ser convocado para fazer parte da seleção oficial de futebol mais importante da Austrália exigiu que ele se fosse e, aparentemente, se esquecesse de mim, coisa que ele prometeu que não faria.

Por isso eu queria entender por que ele está agora, diante de mim, me olhando como se tivesse sonhado com esse momento durante todos os dias dos últimos cinco anos.

— Mas... e o seu time na Austrália? — pergunto, ainda sem acreditar no que vejo e ouço.

Ele dá de ombros.

— Como eu disse, é uma longa história. Mas eu posso te contar tudo o que quiser saber. Na verdade, eu quero mais que qualquer coisa esclarecer as coisas com você... — Ele faz uma pausa, interrompendo-se como se tentasse se refrear de uma vontade que toma conta de todo seu ser. — Quer ir tomar um café comigo?

Ergo as sobrancelhas diante de seu convite, sentindo meu coração furiosamente acelerado gritar "SIM!". No entanto, ao longo dos anos, fiquei muito boa em deixar que minha mente e minha razão tomem as rédeas das minhas decisões. Meu coração já me enfiou em roubadas o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

— Não — respondo, fazendo todo o brilho de esperança em seus olhos verdes – e incríveis – desaparecer aos poucos. Sacudo a cabeça, aturdida. — Quer dizer... eu ainda nem estou acreditando. Cinco anos, Edward. Você não pode esperar que, cinco anos depois do dia em que você foi embora e nunca mais deu notícias, eu simplesmente aceite sair com você como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então... não.

Edward assente e baixa a cabeça por um instante.

— Você tem razão. Me desculpe. — Ele torna a perfurar-me com o olhar. — Não pude resistir. Esperei e sonhei muito com esse momento.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Ele expira com força e dá um pequeno passo em minha direção, criando uma proximidade que quase me faz perder o fôlego. — Tem tanta coisa que eu queria te contar. Te explicar... mas você está certa. Eu preciso ir com calma.

O jeito com que ele afirma aquilo é como se estivesse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a mim. E o pior é que aquilo me faz sorrir.

Ele podia estar cinco anos mais velho, mas eu podia ver em seus trejeitos, sua maneira de falar, de se mover, de me olhar, de sorrir, que ele ainda era o Edward por quem me apaixonei.

Para quem entreguei meu corpo e alma pela primeira vez.

Para quem eu disse "eu te amo" incontáveis vezes, e que me abria um sorriso radiante ao me dizer isso de volta.

O _meu_ Edward.

— É, você precisa — confirmo o que ele disse, ainda tentando esconder o sorriso idiota que quer surgir quando estou tentando não ceder assim, de cara.

— O que foi? — ele pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Balanço a cabeça e penso em simplesmente sair andando, mas minhas ações se recusam a obedecer a minha mente.

— Lembra que foi exatamente assim que a gente se conheceu? — inquiro, sem conseguir o suspiro que me escapa. Merda.

Edward balança a cabeça e dá um pequeno passo para o lado, apoiando o antebraço na parede. A intensidade que emana dele me dá arrepios.

— Se eu me lembro? Eu nunca deixei de pensar nisso, Bella. Nem por um dia sequer.

Ouvir isso em seu tom de voz rouco e profundo quase faz minhas pernas cederem. Um impasse começa a se formar dentro de mim. Um lado meu consegue reconhecer perfeitamente o Edward que me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo durante os dez meses em que estivemos juntos; consegue sentir a honestidade pingar de cada letra proferida.

Porém, existe esse outro lado que está assustado. Defensivo. Que não me deixa esquecer que o mesmo Edward que me fez feliz foi capaz de quebrar meu coração.

Engulo em seco e respiro fundo, sentindo que preciso me afastar dali; me afastar _dele_, para conseguir pensar direito.

— Bom, err... já está na minha hora. Preciso ir embora — digo, ajustando minha bolsa no ombro e as pastas nos braços, certificando-me de que não corro o risco de derrubar a porra toda antes de conseguir chegar à minha picape no estacionamento. Edward aperta os lábios e assente, afastando-se da parede para me dar espaço para passar. Assim que o faço, paro de repente, quando estou lado a lado com ele, e encontro seu olhar curioso diante de minha ação. — Hummm, apesar de tudo... foi bom ver você de novo, Edward.

A faísca em seus olhos torna a brilhar.

— Acha que foi bom a ponto de querer me ver de novo?

Dou de ombros.

— Acho que vai ser meio inevitável a partir de agora, não é?

— Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

— Cinco anos, Edward.

— Ok. — Ele coça a sobrancelha. — O negócio é ir com calma, certo?

Lanço-lhe um sorriso pequeno e continuo meu caminho, afastando-me a passos quase trôpegos, que me fazem temer pelo meu equilíbrio.

Felizmente, consigo chegar sã e salva ao meu carro, onde entro e me refugio, tentando processar o que acaba de acontecer, e ainda me perguntando se tudo não passa de um delírio.

Do outro lado do estacionamento, um Volvo prata e reluzente chama a minha atenção, como um sinal para me confirmar que, sim, é tudo real.

E que algumas coisas nunca mudam.

.

.

_**~ Edward ~**_

_Nunca vou me esquecer da expressão no rosto dela ao me dizer um último adeus._

_Nunca vou me esquecer de como a minha vida parecia ficar em preto e branco aos poucos, conforme eu andava até o portão de embarque no aeroporto de Seattle._

_Nunca vou me esquecer de como precisei de todas as minhas forças para não dar meia-volta e mandar tudo aquilo à merda, assim como também para resistir à minha vontade de olhar para trás._

_Esses momentos me definiram durante cada dia de todos esses anos longe dela._

_Estar na seleção de futebol mais importante da Austrália era o máximo para mim, naquele tempo. Eu acreditava mesmo que estava realizando o meu grande sonho._

_Até viver tudo de perto, realmente, e ver que aquele sonho era do meu pai, que queria que eu seguisse seus passos na carreira esportiva._

_Eu amava jogar, amava estar em campo, amava a adrenalina que o futebol me proporcionava._

_Mas eu sempre soube que não amava o suficiente para me ver ali a longo prazo._

_Eu sempre soube que não amava como a minha família esperava que eu amasse._

_Se arrependimento matasse, eu estaria enterrado há tempos._

_Porque, por mais que eu amasse o futebol, eu sempre soube que não amava isso mais do que amava a Bella._

_Ainda amo. Sempre amei._

_E, agora, depois de anos sem dar notícias, porque acreditei que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ela era não iludi-la com promessas que eu não sabia se poderia cumprir e permiti-la encontrar seu rumo sem mim, planejo minha volta a Seattle com um nó na garganta de medo, nervosismo, ansiedade._

_Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Eu preciso tentar._

_Não posso simplesmente desistir do amor da minha vida._

_E não irei._

.

.

**\- BELLA -**

— Eu tentei te avisar!

Alice revira os olhos e dá uma mordida na fatia de pizza com queijo extra que pedimos para o jantar.

Contei para ela sobre meu fatídico reencontro com Edward, com todos os detalhes, porque é assim que sempre funciona com a gente.

Alice Brandon foi minha colega de quarto na faculdade e nos tornamos inseparáveis desde então. Foi natural nos formarmos e, logo em seguida, procurarmos um apartamento para compartilharmos. É o máximo nos darmos sempre tão bem e sou muito grata por ter uma amiga que é como a irmã que não tive.

Ela acompanhou de perto minha história com Edward — que é seu primo —, e apesar de ter ficado bem decepcionada com suas atitudes, nunca escondeu o quanto torcia por nós dois.

— E eu te falei que estava atolada e não podia falar com você — rebato sua bronca, terminando minha fatia de pizza e me esticando para pegar outra.

— Como sempre, né. — Ela balança a cabeça. — Deus nos livre de um dia esse apartamento pegar fogo comigo dentro, eu te ligar pedindo socorro e você estar "atolada" demais para me livrar de morrer queimada.

— Credo, Alice! Vira essa boca pra lá!

Minha amiga apenas dá de ombros.

— Mas, então! Me conta mais sobre o reencontro de vocês. Como você está se sentindo?

Suspiro, deixando meus ombros caírem, derrotados.

— Nem sei dizer, Allie. Acho que a ficha ainda não caiu pra mim, sabe? Eu o vi, o ouvi, o senti e, mesmo assim... ainda é como se eu estivesse sonhando. — Minha atenção se fixa em um ponto aleatório conforme as realizações me atingem aos poucos. Torno a olhar para Alice. — Você tem noção de quantas vezes eu desejei esse momento com todas as forças do meu ser? E tem noção do quão difícil foi me convencer de uma vez por todas de que isso não iria mais acontecer, para conseguir seguir em frente?

— Acho que posso imaginar.

A mão de Alice afaga o dorso da minha, que descansa sobre minha coxa.

— Ele disse que quer me contar tudo o que eu quiser saber, que quer esclarecer as coisas comigo...

— Ele claramente não te esqueceu, como você tinha tanta certeza.

— Então, por que ele sumiu por todos esses anos? — Jogo as mãos para cima, exasperada. — Por que me deixou aqui acreditando que eu não significava mais nada para ele?

— Bom, ele te chamou para ir tomar café e te explicar tudo isso, mas você recusou, ué — Alice diz, de maneira arrastada e sugestiva, olhando para os lados. Estreito os olhos para ela e bufo.

— De que lado você está, mesmo?

— Vai dizer que eu estou errada?

— E eu estou errada por não ter pulado nos braços dele de cara?

— Não, mas... sei lá, Bella. — Ela se endireita no sofá, assumindo uma expressão séria. — Eu nem o vi ainda, nem falei com ele, mas nós duas sabemos que o Edward é um cara legal, e não estou dizendo isso só porque ele é meu primo e crescemos juntos. Também achei um vacilo ele ter ido embora e te deixado no escuro por tanto tempo, mas se ele tem motivos... talvez você devesse escutá-lo. E decidir se quer ir em frente com ele ou não a partir daí. Ficar aqui cheia de dúvidas e despejando tudo em cima de mim não vai te dar resposta nenhuma, não concorda?

Minha amiga me encara com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os lábios comprimidos. Expiro com força e agarro uma almofada, em busca de conforto.

— É, você tem razão — admito, vendo-a assumir uma expressão de triunfo. — Que droga.

— Nada novo sob o sol, amiga. — Ela pisca para mim e estica o braço para pegar mais um pedaço de pizza.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta antes de ela se abrir no segundo seguinte.

— Opa! Cheguei em boa hora, hein? — Emmett, irmão de Alice, vai entrando sem a menor cerimônia. Mas nós já estamos acostumadas.

— Como sempre, Emmett — comento, rindo de seu olhar cheio de cobiça sobre a pizza que está na mesinha de centro da nossa sala de estar.

Emmett interrompe seu momento e olha para mim com uma expressão ofendida.

— Tá me chamando de gordo, Bella?

— Longe de mim. — Ergo as mãos ao respondê-lo, e troco risadinhas com Alice, que ele ignora ao reivindicar um lugar no sofá e um pedaço suculento de pizza.

O irmão da minha melhor amiga tem um metro e noventa de altura e parece um muro de músculos ambulante. Acho incrível como, apesar da figura assustadora e imponente, ele é uma das pessoas mais carismáticas, doces e protetoras que já conheci na vida.

— Então, como você está? — ele pergunta para mim. — Já fiquei sabendo que uma certa pessoa aí está de volta...

Suspiro mais uma vez.

— Eu estou em algum lugar entre "confusa pra cacete" e "quero bater minha cabeça na parede até conseguir acordar desse sonho maluco".

— Eu estava dizendo a ela que eles dois deveriam conversar, Emm — Alice aponta.

— E pra quê? O babacão foi embora e deixou a Bella aqui sofrendo. Nós sabemos disso mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, Alice.

O comentário de Emmett me dá vontade de rir.

— Ai, Emmett, dá um tempo! — Alice se exalta. — Eu sei que ele não fez isso pura e simplesmente para magoá-la. Acho que existem pingos a serem colocados nos is nessa história toda.

— Claro, né, depois de tantos anos sem is e sem letra nenhuma do alfabeto pra formar palavras e frases para ao menos se comunicar — ele diz, e é possível sentir sua decepção a cada palavra pronunciada. Alice revira os olhos e ele a imita. — Ok, o cara é meu primo e nós sempre nos demos bem, mas é difícil, pra mim, não tomar as dores da Bella. — Ele se vira para mim. — Tá, talvez, você deva mesmo conversar com ele e tal, mas ó: se ele bancar o escroto com você de novo de alguma forma, me avisa que eu desço a porrada nele.

Não reprimo a risada dessa vez.

— Não é má ideia.

— Dá pra você parar de incentivar o brutamonte do meu irmão, Bella? — Alice resmunga.

— Só falei isso porque eu sei bem que ele é do tipo que coloca uma barata pra correr ao invés de matá-la, Allie.

— Ei! — Emmett se manifesta. — Não duvide da força dos meus punhos e da minha capacidade de usá-los, viu?

Alice e eu caímos na gargalhada, porque é impossível não fazer isso diante da pose de durão de Emmett, quando sabemos que ele não é, nem de longe, uma pessoa violenta.

— Ah, eu acredito em você, ursão — digo, fazendo Alice rir ainda mais, e Emmett revira os olhos.

— Porra, vocês são foda.

Abraço-o pelo pescoço e dou um beijo em sua bochecha.

— A gente sabe disso.

* * *

**N/A: Ah, é sempre bom estar de volta às raízes! Poder brincar de possuir Edward e Bella e criar histórias com eles é e sempre vai ser o máximo pra mim *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado! As próximas partes serão postadas o mais breve possível para vocês verem como esse reencontro vai se desenrolar e no que vai dar ;)**

**Até a próxima, pessoal! 3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

_Chegou o grande dia._

_Meu voo para Seattle sai em mais ou menos uma hora, e estou tremendo enquanto escrevo isso no aeroporto._

_Aliás, não posso deixar de registrar a observação de que esse negócio de escrever ajuda mesmo. Despejar no papel os pensamentos confusos da minha cabeça que estavam emaranhados e não me permitiam enxergar certas coisas fez com que eu não desse para trás mais uma vez, como o covarde que fui tantas vezes na minha vida. Sei que, se um dia eu voltar a ler isso, nem ao menos conseguirei entender direito os garranchos que minha mão trêmula está deixando, mas pelo menos está ajudando a dar uma acalmada na fúria com que meu coração bate no peito conforme os minutos vão passando._

_Ah, ótimo. Meu celular está tocando pela milésima vez. O nome da minha mãe está na tela e, se eu soubesse que essa é uma simples ligação para me desejar boa viagem, eu até consideraria atender, mas eu sei que é mais algo do tipo "Não acredito que você está mesmo fazendo isso!", "Depois de tudo que o seu pai fez por você", "Depois de tudo que NÓS fizemos por você!", como tanto ouvi na noite passada pessoalmente, então vou deixar tocar e falar com ela quando pousar. Acho que, assim, ela vai por fim se convencer de que é real. Odeio pensar que estou magoando a minha família, mas os pais deveriam querer que os filhos sejam felizes, independentemente do que lhes traga essa felicidade, não é? Eles vão compreender._

_Porque eu estou... feliz._

_E morrendo de medo._

_Aterrorizado pra caralho._

_Nada me garante que ela vai, de cara, correr para os meus braços abertos e tão prontos para receber seu encaixe perfeito contra mim. Nada me garante que ela vai ficar feliz em me ver, como eu com certeza ficarei quando a vir. Nada me garante que ela ainda pensa em mim, lembra de mim, ou ainda sente algo por mim, como sinto por ela._

_Porra, nada me garante que ela vai me deixar lhe contar o quanto tenho sido corroído por arrependimento durante todo e cada dia em que fiquei longe dela. Que eu fui um idiota que se deixou ser mandado e guiado em vez de tomar as rédeas da própria vida. Que eu sempre fui, ainda sou e sempre serei completamente apaixonado por ela, e quero fazê-la feliz mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida._

_Nada me garante que ela nos dará uma segunda chance._

_Mas não será por isso, nem por nada, que deixarei de tentar._

.

.

**\- BELLA -**

— Ah, não acredito nisso!

Grunho, irritada, após tentar ligar minha picape pela quinta vez. Tudo bem que a pobre caminhonete é tão antiga quanto o meu avô — que a passou para o meu pai, que a passou para mim quando comecei a faculdade — e precisou ir para a oficina pelo menos uma vez por mês durante o último meio ano, mas eu amo essa geringonça. Não consigo me desapegar.

Viro a chave na ignição mais uma vez, pisando fundo na embreagem, como o mecânico me orientou na última vez em que o consertou, mas o troço engasga e para com um solavanco leve.

— Merda, merda, merda! — rosno, exasperada, encostando a testa no volante, frustrada por saber que precisarei chamar o reboque de novo – tenho gastado mais com isso do que com mercado – e triste por pensar que é provável que esteja mais do que na hora de me livrar da minha mascotinha vermelha.

— Tudo bem aí, Bella?

_E por falar em coisas das quais não consigo me desapegar..._

O sobressalto de susto me faz quicar no banco do carro, e quando olho para a janela, deparo-me com o rosto de Edward me encarando, com preocupação e diversão ao mesmo tempo. Reviro os olhos e exalo com força, deixando bem claro que não estou em um dia muito bom e que me assustar assim não é a melhor das ideias.

— Essa droga não quer pegar — digo, derrotada. Evito olhar para ele, porque sei que está sorrindo. Não é seguro olhar para o sorriso de Edward assim, tão de perto. Não quando ainda estou tentando entender como me sinto ao tê-lo de volta na minha vida.

— "Essa droga"? Pensei que não você não gostasse que falem mal da sua lata velha — ele comenta, e lanço-lhe um olhar repreensivo.

— Ainda não gosto, viu? O tempo pode até ter passado, mas algumas coisas não mudam. Aliás, só eu posso falar mal dela, e só nos dias em que ela resolve me deixar na mão assim.

O sorriso dele cresce, e preciso apertar meus lábios para impedir que os cantos se estiquem para imitá-lo. Quase me esqueci como seu sorriso divertido, que chega até os olhos e o deixa com uma expressão adorável, pode ser contagiante.

— É, algumas coisas não mudam — ele diz, e parece perdido em pensamentos enquanto continua a me fitar. Tento não achar adorável o jeito com pequenas mechas espetadas de cabelo se esguelham nas laterais de sua cabeça para fora do boné que ele usa, e pigarreio ao desviar o olhar mais uma vez. — Bom, se você quiser, posso dar uma olhada para descobrir qual é o problema.

Sacudo a cabeça negativamente e suspiro.

— Deve ser o mesmo problema do mês passado. E do mês retrasado. E do mês antes desse.

Ouço sua risada baixinha enquanto recolho minha bolsa do banco do passageiro.

— Eu ia perguntar por que, então, você não troca de carro, mas acho melhor não te irritar ainda mais.

— Ainda bem que você sabe — rebato, abrindo a porta da caminhonete sem ao menos pedir-lhe licença, fazendo com que ele dê um passo largo para trás a fim de não ser atingido. — Lá vamos nós de novo chamar o reboque e pegar um táxi.

Passo direto por ele enquanto procuro meu celular na bolsa, e logo sou interrompida pelo som de sua voz novamente.

— Eu posso te dar uma carona — ele diz e eu paro no lugar, girando lentamente em meus calcanhares até encontrar seu olhar esperançoso aguardando minha resposta.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia — respondo sinceramente.

— É uma ótima ideia.

— Edward...

Ele ri do meu tom de advertência e dá alguns passos em minha direção.

— Bella, é só uma carona. Um colega de trabalho não pode te oferecer uma ajuda? — Edward dá de ombros ao parar diante de mim, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça.

Sinto vontade de socar a cara dele, só por saber que ele sabe o quanto me afeta. No entanto, expiro com força e sacudo a cabeça, recusando-me a deixar transparecer — ainda mais — o jeito com que sua proximidade me deixa nervosa, como se eu ainda fosse aquela jovem que estava começando a se apaixonar por ele.

— Argh... ok. Hum... — Coço a cabeça, rendendo-me. Uma carona não seria nada mal, mesmo. — Obrigada, eu acho.

Faço questão que ele veja o momento em que reviro os olhos quando percebo seu sorriso aumentar, antes de seguirmos até seu carro. O modelo de seu tão característico Volvo prateado é mais moderno do que o que ele dirigia nos tempos da faculdade, mas é como se ainda fosse o mesmo. Sinto vontade de fazer um comentário sarcástico em relação ao fato de ele ter zombado da minha incapacidade de trocar a minha picape, mas mordo a língua e escolho permanecer quieta.

Ele abre a porta do passageiro para mim e eu me acomodo no assento, sentindo arrepios percorrerem meus braços ao inalar o cheiro ali, que não sei identificar ou descrever bem, mas é tão... Edward. Me sinto um tanto patética por perceber que, mesmo após mais de cinco anos, nem mesmo o cheiro dele fui capaz de esquecer, embora tenha me convencido, após um bom tempo, que havia conseguido seguir em frente.

Informo-lhe o endereço do prédio onde moro e ele põe o carro em movimento. Tento manter minha atenção no caminho à frente, mas um movimento involuntário da minha cabeça me faz observar o instante em que ele retira o boné da cabeça e passa os dedos entre os cabelos revoltos para domá-los. Minhas palmas coçam com a vontade de tocar novamente as mechas macias que eu tanto amava agarrar quando...

_Merda_. Ele percebeu que estou encarando. E, provavelmente, babando.

O sorriso e a piscadela que Edward me lança deixa isso claro, assim como o fato de que isso é para lá de divertido para ele.

Ok, agora estou com vontade de socá-lo de novo.

Pisco algumas vezes e pigarreio, virando o rosto para a janela.

— Então, hum... como vai o novo emprego? — pergunto, porque o silêncio já estava ficando constrangedor.

— Está sendo mais legal do que eu pensava. Os garotos são muito dedicados e divertidos. Me lembra muito meus tempos de ensino médio e faculdade. Alguns sonham mesmo em seguir carreira no futebol, e vai ser uma honra, para mim, ajudá-los a conquistar isso.

Mesmo que eu não esteja olhando para ele, posso sentir o sorriso animado em seus lábios conforme ele fala.

— Isso é incrível — digo, voltando a olhar para frente e pegando sua reação apenas com o canto do olho. — Aposto que eles estão em êxtase por terem Edward Cullen como treinador.

Meu comentário arranca uma risadinha dele.

— É, acho que sim.

O olhar rápido que lanço em sua direção me permite ver que sua resposta vem acompanhada de um dar de ombros casual.

— Como você... — começo, ainda mantendo os olhos na estrada diante de mim, sem saber bem como completar a pergunta e sem saber como fugir dela e fingir que não acabei cedendo à minha enorme vontade de entender como e por que, há uma semana, Edward está de volta à Seattle.

— Como vim parar de volta aqui? — ele complementa para mim ao sentir minha hesitação, e sinto que ele me olha antes de voltar a atenção para frente. — Bom, digamos que Mike Newton e eu somos velhos conhecidos.

— Hum, eu não sabia disso.

— Ele foi meu treinador no ensino médio, por um tempo.

— Sério? — Dessa vez, não me impeço de olhá-lo para receber a resposta.

— Uhum. Ele foi um jogador importante no tempo dele, mas acabou se aposentando cedo devido ao rompimento de um ligamento no calcanhar, que não teve jeito mesmo após várias cirurgias. Ele ficou muito feliz quando ficou sabendo que fui convocado pelo _Sydney FC¹_ para disputar a _A-League²_.

— Uau. Eu não fazia ideia.

— Ele me contatou quando recebeu a proposta para ser técnico do _Seattle Sounders³_, para me dar a boa notícia. Conversamos um pouco e, quando contei a ele que pretendia voltar, ele foi o único que não achou uma grande loucura. Foi o único que compreendeu perfeitamente os meus motivos. — Seu olhar encontra o meu e, se ele não tivesse que desviar após alguns segundos, sei que, dessa vez, eu não conseguiria. — Então, ele me disse que seu time nessa escola precisaria de um novo treinador, então me preparei e... aqui estou.

— É, aqui está você — repito, ainda dividida entre loucura e realidade.

— Parece que, assim que eu decidi que iria voltar, tudo começou a conspirar a favor. Era, definitivamente, a coisa certa a fazer.

— Hum, parece que sim. Mas ainda é tão... surreal.

— Eu sei.

— Você simplesmente... largou tudo por lá? — inquiro. Agora que a torneira abriu, não consigo – nem quero – mais fechar.

— Não exatamente — ele explica e eu tento prestar atenção, mesmo que seja um pouco complicado quando seus braços fortes e torneados manuseando o volante me distraem tão facilmente. — Meu último contrato chegou ao fim há quase um ano, e quando chegou o tempo de renovar, eu recusei. Tive que passar meses ouvindo meu pai deixar bem clara sua decepção comigo, mas sobrevivemos. E eu sabia que valeria a pena. Então, sim, foi meio abrupto, mas não tanto assim.

Assinto, encarando a pontinha de uma mecha dos meus cabelos castanhos longos que seguro entre os dedos, antes de voltar a fitá-lo.

— Você sabia que eu dava aulas aqui quando pegou o emprego?

Ele me olha por um segundo antes de responder.

— Sabia.

— Alice?

— Facebook.

— Você nem tem Facebook. Ou tem?

— Não. Minha aversão a redes sociais nunca mudou, também. Mas algumas informações do seu perfil são públicas, então não foi muito difícil encontrar. Fiquei muito feliz por saber que você está trabalhando com o que ama.

— Obrigada. — Dessa vez, não impeço que meu sorriso imite o dele. — Devo ficar feliz por você também estar trabalhando com o que ama?

Nesse momento, Edward para em um sinal vermelho. O ar dentro do carro parece ficar denso quando seu olhar encontra o meu de uma maneira profunda, que faz com que eu feche minhas mãos em punho sobre meu colo e passe a língua nos lábios subitamente secos, gesto esse que não passa despercebido por ele.

— Com certeza — responde, em um tom grave e rouco, adornado pelo sorriso torto que faz meu coração acelerar a ponto de me deixar sem fôlego.

Engulo em seco e desvio o olhar, sentindo que ele continua a me encarar, de maneira que nem percebe que o sinal ficou verde, colocando o carro em movimento somente depois de ouvir os motoristas atrás de nós buzinarem zangados.

Cinco minutos depois, ele estaciona em frente ao meu prédio. Deixo escapar um suspiro, sentindo a confusão de sentimentos quase me sufocar. O desejo de me jogar em cima dele briga com a vontade de bater nele; a ânsia de sentir seu toque bate de frente com a necessidade de dizer-lhe poucas e boas; o desespero por sentir sua boca na minha e pedir que nunca mais me deixe guerreia com a urgência de pedir-lhe que fique longe de mim.

É demais para mim. É demais.

Contudo, assim que coloco a mão na maçaneta da porta para sair e abro a boca para agradecer pela carona, o que acaba saindo por meus lábios é outra coisa.

— Edward... por quê?

Minha pergunta sussurrada surpreende tanto a ele quanto a mim.

— Por que...? — ele entoa, e não me passa despercebido que ele desliga o carro.

— Ah, sei lá! Por que... tudo. Por que nunca me ligou? Por que foi embora sem olhar para trás? Por que voltou agora? — despejo uma pergunta atrás da outra, observando como a cada uma que emito, seus ombros caem aos poucos em derrota.

— Bella, eu...

Jogo as mãos para cima, interrompendo-o, exasperada.

— Eu sei que você não podia perder ou recusar a oportunidade de jogar em uma liga importante de futebol, mas... mas você não quis nem tentar. Você virou as costas e se foi, esperando que eu simplesmente entendesse que aquele era o fim. Você... você me magoou demais, Edward.

A sinceridade pinga das minhas palavras, e não faço questão de refrear a maneira com que elas saem. Por mais que eu tenha chegado a um ponto onde decidi não sofrer mais e comecei a superar, sinto como se, mesmo assim, tivesse esperado todos esses anos por esse momento.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. — Edward baixa a cabeça, e eu sinto vontade de segurar seu rosto para obrigá-lo a me encarar. No entanto, isso não chega a ser necessário, já que ele não demora a voltar seu olhar para o meu. Mesmo a fraca iluminação do início de noite me permite perceber que seus olhos brilham marejados. — Eu sinto tanto... eu...

Observo-o mover a boca várias vezes; abri-la, fechá-la, sem emitir nenhum som coerente. Ele expira com força repetidamente, olhando para os lados, coçando a nuca, enquanto minha paciência vai se esvaindo.

Estalo a língua e suspiro, tornando a colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Obrigada pela carona — sussurro, mas no instante em que faço menção de abrir o carro, o toque de sua palma fria e trêmula sobre o dorso da minha mão esquerda me faz paralisar. Minha respiração fica presa na garganta conforme arrepios se formam naquele ponto específico e se espalham por todo o meu corpo.

— Tudo aconteceu tão rápido — ele diz, e olho para ele a tempo de vê-lo engolir em seco. — Eu mal havia terminado a faculdade, e receber aquela proposta, naquele tempo, foi algo incrível e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo. Ir para o outro lado do mundo viver o meu suposto sonho de seguir a carreira esportiva que pratiquei a vida inteira... eu estava animado, mas também confuso pra caralho. Eu não queria ir, não queria te deixar. Mas, quando me dei conta, meus pais já haviam rearranjado a vida deles por mim, para irem comigo, sem fazer a menor ideia de que eu estava com o pé atrás, sem me darem a chance de conversar e chegarmos a um acordo onde eu não tivesse que escolher entre a minha carreira e você.

— Mas você escolheu.

— Não. Eu não escolhi, Bella.

— Você não pode atribuir essa culpa a mais ninguém, Edward!

— Eu sei! — ele rebate, no mesmo tom exaltado que eu, embora sua voz dê uma vacilada de dor. Edward expira com força e leva as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o com força antes de tornar a falar. — Eu sei que a culpa foi minha... porque eu fui um covarde. Covarde por não me impor, por ter medo de pensar direito, por não ter te ligado... você não faz ideia do quanto tudo isso me matava a cada dia longe de você.

Nossos olhares se sustentam por alguns instantes. Continuo tentando entender por que foi tão fácil, para ele, ir embora; tão simples virar as costas e não dar notícias. Continuo tentando acreditar em suas palavras, nas quais consigo sentir a sua sinceridade, mas que ainda não me permitem compreender por que tivemos que perder todos esses anos.

Desvio meu olhar do dele e encaro meus dedos sobre meu colo.

— Nós poderíamos ter dado um jeito, sabe? — digo, mordendo o lábio. — Poderíamos ter ao menos tentado fazer dar certo, à distância, se você tivesse...

— Eu sei. — Dessa vez, sua voz sai em um sussurro derrotado. Continuo sem olhá-lo, mas sei que sua atenção continua em mim. — Eu... quando cheguei lá e senti o gosto de como a minha vida seria a partir de então, achei que não seria justo te prender; te prometer coisas que eu não tinha certeza se poderia cumprir. Eu sempre quis que você fosse feliz. E, naquele momento, acreditei que estava fazendo isso por você ao te libertar de um cara covarde e idiota que não te merecia.

Ergo a cabeça, por fim, para encontrar seu rosto novamente, que parece estar um pouco mais próximo do meu. Por mais que minha reação imediata queira gritar para ele o quanto foi absurdo de sua parte achar que eu poderia ser feliz longe dele, refreio-me e me permito absorver aquilo melhor, apesar de ainda me sentir tonta com a confusão de sentimentos que permeiam minha mente e meu coração.

Edward fecha os olhos por um momento ao tornar a falar. Sua voz é baixa e contida, apesar da intensidade que emana dele.

— Porra, eu fui tão idiota, tão estúpido... tão escroto. Precisei sofrer tudo o que sofri durante todos esses anos até entender o tamanho da burrice que cometi no dia em que fui embora. — Ele baixa a cabeça por um segundo, como se precisasse de um tempo, como se o que ele estivesse prestes a falar fosse difícil demais. — E, não, eu não espero que você simplesmente me perdoe só por voltar e te contar tudo isso – Deus sabe que nem eu mesmo ainda fui capaz de me perdoar –, mas, Bella... eu precisava tentar. Eu nunca deixei de te...

Não reprimo minha reação imediata, dessa vez. Ergo a mão e o interrompo, antes que possa completar aquela frase.

— Não. Por favor, não diga isso — peço, sacudindo a cabeça. — Não agora. Não assim.

Edward assente, compreensivo, apesar do pequeno sorriso triste que abre.

— Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Ir devagar. Eu sei.

Ele se endireita no assento, e então percebo o quanto nossa calorosa discussão o fez se inclinar em minha direção. Passo a língua por meus lábios e pigarreio.

— Eu... eu sinto muito por você ter passado por tudo isso. — Edward torna a me olhar ao ouvir minha voz. — Apesar de eu ter passado uns bons dois anos desejando que você aparecesse na minha frente só para que eu pudesse te dar uma boa surra, depois de ter passado um ano inteiro desejando, mais do que qualquer coisa, que você voltasse e deixássemos aquele pesadelo de ficarmos separados para trás, sinto muito por saber que você sofreu. Eu nunca te desejei o mal... pelo menos, não de coração.

Isso lhe arranca um risinho baixo e breve, mas logo sua expressão muda um pouco. Ele parece confuso.

— Não era óbvio que eu iria sofrer longe de você? — pergunta, e eu dou de ombros.

— Ah, eu não sei. De uma hora para outra, você já não estava mais aqui, e nunca mais trocou uma palavra comigo, mesmo à distância. Achei que tivesse superado rápido, enquanto eu fiquei aqui tentando não cair no abismo vazio que você deixou para trás comigo. — Assim que as palavras deixam minha boca, torço o nariz e balanço a cabeça. — Nossa, que melodramática!

A diversão volta à expressão de Edward, e mesmo que os traços de tristeza, culpa e arrependimento ainda estejam ali, sinto alívio por ver seu rosto mais suave. Acho que isso já foi pesado o bastante para nós dois, além de esclarecer muitas coisas. Eu só preciso de mais tempo e espaço para pensar, eu acho.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella.

— Você já disse isso.

— Eu espero mesmo conseguir, um dia, com que você me perdoe.

Balanço a cabeça, olhando para ele com sinceridade.

— Mas eu já perdoei, Edward. Eu já havia te perdoado, superado, seguido em frente... bom, pelo menos, foi o que pensei. Tive muito tempo para isso, sabe? E, agora, você está novamente diante de mim e tudo veio à tona de uma vez. Eu nem sei bem o que... sentir. Eu estou muito confusa.

— Eu entendo. Me desculpe por isso, também.

Assinto e desvio o olhar, encarando o para-brisas durante os segundos em que permanecemos calados. No momento em que decido que está, enfim, na hora de sair do carro e tentar absorver e processar tudo o que acabamos de conversar, a voz de Edward me surpreende.

— Mas, eu queria que você soubesse... — Viro o rosto em um gesto automático, e minha respiração fica presa na garganta novamente ao sentir seu rosto tão perto do meu. —... que você foi o único motivo que me fez voltar para Seattle. Compreendo e respeito completamente como você se sente, mas, Bella, saiba que eu estou aqui, esperando por você, não irei a lugar algum e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, e até fora dele, para te provar isso. A não ser que...

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e começa a se afastar devagar. Franzo a testa, confusa.

— A não ser que?

Ele aperta os lábios antes de responder.

— A não ser que você esteja saindo com alguém. Ou namorando. Ou casada. — Edward sacode a cabeça e bate a mão na testa. — Nossa, eu nem pensei nisso.

Deixo uma risadinha me escapar e reviro os olhos.

— Não que isso signifique que você ganha alguma vantagem, mas não... não estou saindo com ninguém. Nem namorando. Nem casada.

Ele até tenta disfarçar, mas o suspiro de alívio que emite fica mais do que óbvio. Seu sorriso cresce ao ver que também estou sorrindo e, quando vejo seu olhar desviar para os lados algumas vezes, sei que está prestes a perguntar mais alguma coisa.

— Você... hum... namorou alguém nesse tempo? — A pergunta sai normal, casual, mas consigo sentir seu desconforto.

— Nada muito sério ou relevante. E nem seria da sua conta, se tivesse sido. — Ele ri do jeito que falo, mas reviro os olhos mais uma vez, para deixar claro que estou falando sério. — Assim como também não é da minha conta sabe-se lá quantas australianas bonitas você pegou lá do outro lado do mundo.

Ok, eu também não sou muito boa ao tentar esconder meu incômodo ao apontar isso de maneira despojada.

— Acho que dá para contar nos dedos de uma mão as que me dispensaram logo depois de eu chamá-las de _Bella_ — ele diz, e eu faço um gesto vago com a mão em sua direção.

— Vou fazer de conta que acredito — retruco, aproveitando o alívio que é sentir o clima mais leve entre nós. — Bem, hã... obrigada pela carona, Edward.

— Disponha sempre. — Dessa vez, ele não me impede de abrir a porta e sair do carro, mas assim que a fecho, ele torna a me chamar? — A propósito, que horas você quer que eu te busque amanhã? — questiona, debruçado sobre o banco no qual estive sentada.

— Amanhã? Para quê? — inquiro de volta, sem entender.

— Para ir para o trabalho, ué. O seu carro vai para o conserto, então acredito que seria uma boa ter uma carona para ir até à escola, não é?

— Não se preocupe. Alice pode fazer isso por mim — respondo por puro instinto.

— Ah, ok. Tudo bem, então. — Ele assente e sorri.

E, antes que eu possa pensar melhor, me vejo dizendo:

— Bom, mas eu posso precisar de carona para voltar para casa de novo.

O sorriso que se espalha pelo rosto de Edward, dessa vez, não precisa de esforço nenhum. É tão amplo, brilhante, satisfeito.

_Esperançoso._

Me dá vontade de sorrir também.

— Amanhã, no estacionamento, no mesmo horário de hoje?

— É, acho que sim.

— Encontro marcado, então.

— Edward, não é um encontro. — Não sei por que sinto a necessidade de dizer isso, mas também nem sei mais o que ou quem está controlando – ou não – o que penso e o que falo.

— Como quiser. Se acreditar nisso vai te ajudar a dormir melhor... — Ele me lança uma piscadela, e eu aperto os lábios para não lhe dar gostinho. — Até amanhã, Bella.

Ele liga o carro e, antes de colocá-lo em movimento, eu aceno com a mão.

— Até amanhã.

* * *

_¹Sydney Football Club, clube de futebol australiano sediado na cidade de Sydney._

_²Liga principal de futebol da Austrália._

_³Seattle Sounders Football Club, clube americano de futebol sediado em Seattle._

* * *

**N/A: Eu queria colocar a culpa da minha demora no fato de Edward e Bella falarem pra caramba, hahaha, mas nah, eu sou uma enrolada mesmo. Mas promessa é dívida e nunca que vou deixar minha amiga oculta com o presente incompleto, né xD**

**Espero que estejam gostando! Me contem nas reviews o que estão achando desse reencontro, essas DRs, esse casal! Ah, se tornou uma short-fic mesmo, viu, gente, hehe. Vai ter cinco capítulos :)**

**Voltarei looogo com os próximos! Beijos e até! :3**


End file.
